Le temps d'une danse
by Loreylei
Summary: Assis sur un banc, accompagné de son mal de pied, il la regardait danser. Et il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Assis sur un banc à ses côtés, lui, patiemment l'attendait ... Yaoi


**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling...

**Bêta** : Merurin. tout plein de merci pour lui ! =)

**Pairing** : Harry / hum avec qui ? Draco... Théo... Blaise... Ron... Severus... ? Ohohoh surprise !

**Résumé **: Assis sur un banc, accompagné de son mal de pied, il la regardait danser. Et il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.  
>Assis sur un banc à ses côtés, lui, patiemment l'attendait ...<p>

* * *

><p>Sous les lumières tamisées qui éclairaient la pièce, les couples s'élançaient gracieusement, se laissant porter par les mélodies sublimes que l'orchestre interprétait.<p>

Une pièce montée trônait fièrement au centre d'une table à la nappe immaculée. Un couple en sucre s'embrassait langoureusement à son sommet, et un autre s'y employait joyeusement sur la piste de danse.

Les corps s'enflammaient au rythme des notes qui s'égrenaient.

Autour des tables, éclats de rire et joyeuses conversations marquaient le tempo.

La joie et le plaisir se reflétaient dans les prunelles de tous les invités. Tout était parfait.

Délaissant sa lumineuse partenaire au profit de l'obscurité apaisante d'une terrasse éloignée, Harry se posa pour souffler.

Assis sur un banc, accompagné de la pénombre et de son mal de pied, il la regardait danser.

Sa lourde chevelure rousse étincelait sous la chaude lumière des chandeliers. Heureuse, elle tourbillonnait entre les bras d'autres cavaliers.

Fatigué et piète danseur, il avait été relégué sur le côté et elle l'avait aussitôt oublié pour continuer à s'amuser, faisant voleter les tissus chatoyants de sa robe haute couture. Distribuant sourire étincelant et bonheur indécent aux yeux du monde.

Engoncé dans sa tenue amidonnée, lui ne jalousait pas spécialement les piètres chevaliers qui s'agenouillaient aux pieds de sa fiancée.

Il se contentait de rester là, seul, à observer ses cheveux flamboyant**s** virevolter dans les air**s**, la main d'un inconnu sagement posé sur sa taille, les reflets étincelant**s**d'un anneau doré scintillant à son doigt.

Et soudain il se demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Allait**-**il prendre vraiment prendre ce chemin ? Mener Ginny à l'autel et lui jurer l'éternité ?

C'est ce dont il avait toujours rêvé non ? Terminer ses études et devenir Auror, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, se marier avec sa jolie compagne et fonder une famille, lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, mener une vie simple et loin des tabloïds...

Alors pourquoi cette envie subite d'être loin d'ici, d'abandonner cette salle grouillante d'invités qu'il connaissait à peine et qui se pavanaient fièrement en exhibant des masses de bijoux clinquants ? De renier parole donné et fierté, en abandonnant amis et fiancée au prise avec ces charognards de journaliste**s**pour s'enfuir dans un autre pays ?

Il s'éloigna un peu plus encore, une violente envie de s'enfoncer dans le jardin enténébré pour se fondre dans les ombres, lui vrillant l'estomac.

Mais il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur un autre banc, entre deux massifs de rose**s** fanées, à moitié dissimulé par l'obscurité.

Les bruits lui parvenaient étouffés, les corps n'étaient plus que des taches aux couleurs chatoyantes qui valsaient lentement dans la nuit.

Une forme se découpa dans le clair-obscur, venant troubler ses pensées, silhouette familière et tant aimée par le passé.

Elle se posa doucement à ses côté**s**, laissant son regard se perdre sur la masse grouillante des illuminés.

- Qu'est**-**ce que tu fai**t** ici ? Demanda Harry d'un murmure éteint.

- Daphné est très ami avec ta fiancée, tu semble**s**l'oublier... Lui répondit le nouveau venu sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le petit brun ne répondit pas, laissant son regard courir vers les porte**s** entrouverte**s**de la salle, d'où jaillissait les congratulations envinées d'une foule excitée.

- Tu vas vraiment te marier avec elle ? Repris lentement son compagnon, sa voix raisonnant dans l'immensité du parc.

Harry souffla doucement, son regard errant de nouveau vers les grandes baies vitrées.

La lueur tremblotante d'une chandelle vacillante jetait sur les mur**s**des ombres mouvantes et des reflets fantasmagoriques.

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? répondit-il enfin.

- Tu ne l'aime pas…

- Argument non valable ! S'échauffa légèrement la star de la soirée. Il s'appliquait à toi également et pourtant tu t'es bien fiancé à Greengrass !

- Il ne me semble pas me souvenir que tu m'aies demandé de m'abstenir... ai-je tort ?

Harry laissa flotter un instant de silence avant de répondre avec réluctance.

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi aurais-je décliné ? C'est ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. Et toi... et bien cela ne semblait pas t'atteindre. J'en ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Silence...

- Je... je ne me sentaispas en droit d'exiger quoique ce soit tu sais... reprit-il piteusement. Je pouvais mourir n'importe quand... Et puis tu ne m'as jamais rien dit non plus...

- Alors nous diront que c'est de ma faute... j'aurais dû t'obliger à m'impliquer dans ta vie.

Silence...

- Je t'en ai voulu,tu sais ?

- Je suppose...

Silence...

- Quelque part c'est grâce à toi si j'ai tué le mage noir. Continua courageusement le petit brun, que le flegme de son camarade mettait mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Le chagrin nous pousse à faire des folies... et si j'ai réussi, c'est parce que mes actes frisaient l'inconscience...

Un rire discret se fit entendre à ses côté.

- Je te surveillais de loin tu sais... Quel quesoit la distance entre nous, je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir si facilement...

- Ah... ça explique bien des choses alors... souffla Harry du baume au cœur.

Silence...

- Pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas marié avec Daphné depuis le temps que vous êtes fiancé ? S'enquit-il en se traitant intérieurement de masochiste.

- Peut-être que je t'attends... fut la réponse toujours aussi tranquille. Et toi quand songes-tu accomplir ton devoir ?

Silence...

- Je... je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

- Pourquoi ne ferais tu pas ce que tu as envie de faire dans ce cas ?

La question était simple, mais tellement compliquée en même temps.

Harry ferma les yeux, laissant le murmure du vent venir lui caresser la peau, lui chuchoter de douces mélopées au creux de l'oreille, l'éloignant un peu plus de ce monde coloré et bruyant qui vivait.

Depuis quand avait-il cessé de vivre lui ?

Ce brusque sursaut de conscience intervenait bien tardivement, et il tenta de le faire taire mais à l'orée d'un tournant définitif de sa vie, il se prit à y réfléchir sérieusement.

Depuis qu'il avait tué l'autre névrosé, les années avaient passées et il s'était contenté de les laisser défiler, se laissant porter par le flot des évènements sans résister.

La fin de cette guerre l'avait plongé dans une sorte de léthargie passive, une dépression profonde pour laquelle rien en semblait l'en sortir.

Fatigué de se battre, de lutter, fatigué de tout, fatigué d'un rien, fatigué de vivre alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait à lui, il s'était retrouvé sans force, sans volonté, sans désir ni envie. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Suivre la voix qu'on traçait pour lui. Il s'abandonna dans la facilité, se laissant porter par le courant des évènements, acceptant tout ce qu'on lui demandait, ne voulant pas lutter.

Il s'était fiancé sans le vouloir vraiment.

Mais il les aimait tous, énormément ! Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille ! Pour eux il serait capable de bien des choses pour les rendre heureux ! Qu'importe les conséquences pour lui ! L'idée de les blesser le dérangeait profondément.

Une main glissa sur le marbre poli du banc, et se saisit de la sienne. Gentiment doucement, sans serrer, lui laissant la possibilité de se déloger s'il le voulait vraiment. Mais il la laissa là. C'était sa place. Le contact de sa peau contre le sienne lui réchauffa le cœur. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien ?

Il reprit la parole, la voix légère, tremblante, débordante d'espoir.

- Si je te le demandais, tu t'enfuirais avec moi ?

- Et laisser en plan fiancées, amis, familles, travail et honneur ?

- Oui...

Silence...

- Oui...

La réponse vint comme une délivrance. Et Harry repris le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il respirait enfin... Pour la première fois vraiment depuis longtemps.

Un sourire timide lui barra le visage, incapable de s'en défaire, ne voulant pas s'en défaire, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant retrouvé.

Un liquide brulant coulait dans ses veines, réchauffant tout son corps, consumant son être, jusqu'à l'âme. Il était vivant.

Les étoiles palissaient. Les torchères s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, les oiseaux entonnaient leur chant matinal, et quelques rires étouffés filtraient encore de temps à autre par les fenêtres de la salle de bal.

Un jour nouveau naissait et soudain tout lui semblait plus lumineux.

Il avait un choix à faire... Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il choisissait sa voie.

Oui il les aimait vraiment, inconditionnellement, pour eux il pouvait se sacrifier si cela faisait leur bonheur...

Loin du tumulte de la foule, il serra fortement sa main dans la sienne et après un dernier regard empli d'amour et de complicité, les doigts entrelacés, il se levèrent...

* * *

><p>- Harry, viens dire au revoir aux invités ! S'exclama Ginny en sortant sur le belvédère le sourire à la boutonnière.<p>

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

- tu n'aurais pas vu Théodore ? J'aimerais partir mais il a disparu ! La questionna Daphné en rejoignant son amie.

Ginny secoua la tête en signe de négation, et balaya l'horizon de son chaud regard noisette, cherchant la silhouette familière de son fiancé. Mais elle ne le trouva nul part.

Un scintillement attira Daphné vers un vieux banc en pierre coincé entre deux massifs de fleur.

Sur le marbre abîmé par le temps se trouvait, abandonné, deux anneaux doré.

* * *

><p>Oui, il les aimait vraiment, inconditionnellement, pour eux il pouvait se sacrifier si cela faisait leur bonheur.<p>

Mais pour un sourire ou une caresse de lui, il pouvait bien tout plaquer, tout abandonner, parce qu'au fond il n'y avait que lui qui avait de l'importance !


End file.
